heritagefandomcom-20200214-history
List of World Heritage Sites in Africa
Algeria *Al Qal'a of Beni Hammad *Djémila *Kasbah of Algiers *M'Zab Valley *Tassili n'Ajjer *Timgad *Tipasa Benin *Royal Palaces of Abomey Botswana *Tsodilo Cameroon *Dja Faunal Reserve Central African Republic *Manovo-Gounda St. Floris National Park Côte d'Ivoire *Comoé National Park *Mount Nimba Strict Nature Reserve (shared with Guinea) *Taï National Park Democratic Republic of the Congo *Garamba National Park *Kahuzi-Biega National Park *Okapi Wildlife Reserve *Salonga National Park *Virunga National Park Egypt *Abu Mena *Ancient Thebes with its Necropolis *Islamic Cairo *Memphis and its Necropolis *Nubian Monuments from Abu Simbel to Philae *Pyramids of Giza *Saint Catherine Area *Wadi Al-Hitan (Whale Valley) Ethiopia * Aksum * Fasil Ghebbi, Amhara Region near Gondar * The fortified historic city of Harar * Lower Valley of the Awash River * Lower Valley of the Omo * Rock-hewn Churches, Lalibela * Semien Mountains National Park * Tiya Gabon * Lope-Okanda (2007) The Gambia|Gambia *James Island and Related Sites *Senegambian stone circles (shared with Senegal) Ghana] *Asante Traditional Buildings *Forts and Castles, Volta, Greater Accra, Central and Western Regions Guinea *Mount Nimba Strict Nature Reserve (shared with Côte d'Ivoire) Kenya *Lake Turkana National Parks *Lamu Old Town *Mount Kenya National Park/Natural Forest Libya *Archaeological Site of Cyrene *Archaeological Site of Leptis Magna *Archaeological Site of Sabratha *Old Town of Ghadames *Rock-art Sites of Tadrart Acacus Madagascar *The Royal Hill of Ambohimanga *Tsingy de Bemaraha Strict Nature Reserve *Rainforests of the Atsinanana Malawi *Chongoni Rock Art Area *Lake Malawi National Park Mali *Cliff of Bandiagara (Land of the Dogons) *Old Towns of Djenné *Timbuktu *Tomb of Askia Mauritania *Ancient Ksour of Ouadane, Chinguetti, Tichitt and Oualata *Banc d'Arguin National Park Mauritius *Aapravasi Ghat Morocco *Archaeological Site of Volubilis *Historic City of Meknes *Ksar of Ait-Ben-Haddou *Medina of Essaouira (formerly Mogador) *Medina of Fez *Medina of Marrakesh *Medina of Tétouan (formerly known as Titawin) *Portuguese City of Mazagan (El Jadida) Mozambique *Island of Mozambique Namibia *Twyfelfontein (2007) Niger *Aïr and Ténéré Natural Reserves *W National Park Nigeria *Sukur Cultural Landscape *Osun-Osogbo Sacred Grove Senegal *Djoudj National Bird Sanctuary *Island of Gorée *Island of Saint-Louis *Niokolo-Koba National Park *Senegambian stone circles (shared with Gambia) Seychelles *Aldabra Atoll *Vallée de Mai Nature Reserve South Africa *Fossil hominid sites of Sterkfontein, Swartkrans, Kromdraai, Klasies River Caves and environs. (The Cradle of Humankind.) *The Greater St. Lucia Wetland Park *Richtersveld Cultural and Botanical Landscape (2007) *Robben Island *Drakensberg Park *Mapungubwe Cultural Landscape *Cape Floral Region Protected Areas *Vredefort Dome Sudan *Gebel Barkal and the Sites of the Napatan Region Tanzania *Kilimanjaro National Park *Kondoa Rock Art Sites *Ngorongoro Conservation Area *Ruins of Kilwa Kisiwani and Ruins of Songo Mnara *Selous Game Reserve *Serengeti National Park *Stone Town, Zanzibar Togo *Koutammakou, Land of the Batammariba Tunisia *Amphitheatre of El Jem *Dougga/Thugga *Ichkeul National Park *Kairouan *Medina of Sousse *Medina of Tunis *Punic Town of Kerkouane and its Necropolis *Site of Carthage Uganda *Bwindi Impenetrable National Park *Ruwenzori Mountains National Park *Tombs of Buganda Kings at Kasubi Zambia *Mosi-oa-Tunya/Victoria Falls (shared with Zimbabwe) Zimbabwe *Great Zimbabwe National Monument *Khami Ruins National Monument *Mana Pools National Park, Sapi and Chewore Safari Areas *Mosi-oa-Tunya/Victoria Falls (shared with Zambia) *Matobo Hills See also *List of World Heritage Sites in Asia and Australasia *List of World Heritage Sites in Europe *List of World Heritage Sites in the Americas